


Revenge of the Shipper - Fox in Sox

by parchmentandpencils



Category: The Wundrous Society Discord
Genre: Crack, M/M, arson!, craaaaaaaaaaaaack, crack part 2, did i mention i love it, it's beautiful i actually really love it, r e v e n g e, this was written by niki, unmitigated chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmentandpencils/pseuds/parchmentandpencils
Summary: I read this when it was sent to me and WOW I LOVE IT AND I SCREECHED
Relationships: Akinator/Yaggy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wundrous Society Discord Crack





	Revenge of the Shipper - Fox in Sox

The news of the murders had reached her. She sat at the table in the dimly lit room, drowning her sorrows in a bowl of cheese flavoured dumplings. When she realised she needed revenge. Nan Stan would find who killed Aki and Yaggy and she would- she would- Nan Stan looked down at her bowl of dumplings; a plan formulating. 

* * *

Jen scribbled the names John Stan, Wunderstab Stan, Shadow, Jam Bud, Fen and Lam Stan onto the whiteboard, she had rolled into the crowded shampoo factory, misspelling every single name. The author has tagged teamed herself out for Wunderstab Stan for she did not want to seem self indulgent or end up as dumpling meat.

“All these people had a part in the murder of Aki and Yaggy,” read Jaxi his voice wavering. “what’s the plan again Nan Stan?”

“We’re turning them into dumplings,” Nan Stan stated. “anyone have an idea for how?”

“Ooh! Ooh! I know,” answered Tilly her smile bigger than elder Wong’s dong. “We can open a restaurant and feed them to the guests, I’ve always wanted to own a restaurant.”

“But like,,,, how?” Asked Jen.

Before Tilly could answer she was distracted by Martha Stan and Wexa who worked in the shampoo factory for the author deemed them to innocent to be caught up in all this, yet… “What are you guys doing?” chirped Wexa peering around the group of four curiously.

“Nothing” Nan Stan threw a tree at the whiteboard knocking it out of their view.

“What about you two? what are you doing here” asked Jaxi awkwardly. “We work her-“

“ARSON” Screamed Martha Stan -she had asked specifically to do this and the author felt sorry for only giving her one line so Martha Stan threw a lit bomb into a canister of shampoo setting it along with the rest of the factory ablaze. It smelled like pink.

During her swift exit of the burning factory Tilly caught Nan Stan’s arm, “I’ve got a plan” she whispered in her ear.

* * *

The next morning Tilly stood infront of Nan Stan’s house.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Tilly’s voice was barely audible in the morning fog.

Nan Stan thought of Aki and Yaggy, their needlessly dramatic relationship and the joy they brought each other, eventually she nodded. “Ok so this is Andie she’s a teeth merchant,” Tilly gestured to the girl with the axolotl on top of her head.

“When it comes to business there is no one better,” Andie smiled. “I’ve already drawn up the plans for Humplings it will be a hit!”

“Humplings…..?”

“Human dumplings”

“Alright…”

“And this is Eda she’s a great chef and not picky about the type of meat” interrupted Tilly.

“Hi” waved Eda half heartedly slowly backing away from Andie.

Tilly handed Nan Stan a piece of paper with an address, “here is where you can get the tools to quote unquote source the meat”

* * *

Cadence Stan stood in the alleyway the shadows obstructing there face, “You got the payment?”

“Here, you have no idea how many favours I had to pull to get this” Nan Stan passed Cadence Stan the 17 packets of carrot seeds they had agreed on. In return Cadence Stan handed her a giant machine gun, “It shoots out 500 rainbows a minute. It’s very gay.”

“As all things should be,” replied Nan Stan channeling her inner Thanos.

* * *

  


Jen, Jaxi, Tilly and Nan Stan stood outside the building posing heroically.

“Are you sure you don’t want our help with this?” asked Jen.

“No,” replied Nan Stan shifting the gun in her grip, “I’m doing this alone.”

Suddenly dad bot appeared, “Hi doing this alone, I’m [!d] Jupiter!”

Blind rage overtook Nan Stan, screaming she raised her weapon to kill, only to find that he had vanished like the last cookie in the jar. Focusing on the task at hand Nan Stan stormed into the building. As promised John Stan, Wunderstab Stan, Shadow, Jam bud, Fen and Lam Stan were all there performing the dance of the sugar plum fairy in giant rubber fish costumes.

“No you idiot, your doing it all wrong!” Screamed Lam Stan relieved to finally have a line.

“No I’m not!” Retorted Jam bud.

Suddenly they broke out into a vicious battle to the death. Lam Stan won. Swiftly Nan Stan killed them all. John Stan and Wunderstab Stan perished immediately, Shadow had time to break into a heart breaking monologue about how much work she put into the server and that we need to appreciate it more (also Tilly), Lam Stan got to check her number 1 rank one last time and Fen had enough time to watch a David Attenborough documentary on Netflix but in the end none remained.

* * *

The restaurant was packed, where they managed to get a restaurant was a mystery but they had one, and it was packed. In the crowd Nan Stan saw Thaddea Stan and Kelp Stan eagerly working on a diorama of the queen’s bathroom and how she had changed it over the centuries. Nan Stan turned her attention to helping Eda and Andie wheel out the first batch of Humplings. The day was a success people loved Humplings no one questioned the meat inside and the bad guys were dead -except that the rules of reality do not apply here so they can be fine if you want.


End file.
